<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, Doctor? by SouthernGentleMonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281788">Yes, Doctor?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster'>SouthernGentleMonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Egg Laying, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Slime, inappropriate use of work equipment, moth skin Echo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela has a particular desire that can only be fulfilled by their AI Echo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echo/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, Doctor?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>where did this idea come from? shit posting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dr. </span>
  <span> Ziegler</span>
  <span>?” Angela looked up to find Echo in the doorway, her blank face impossible to read. She didn’t know what to expect when she left the note behind, guilt twisted her gut as she hurried her way back to her lab. Her request was highly against protocol and she wasn’t sure how Echo would respond to that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Echo thank you for coming.” Angela stood, her hands clasped in front of her as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. It had been a few hours since she left the note and had tried to push the idea to the back of her mind but it had kept wandering from her work. Echo drifted forward until she was in front of Angela but still gave no sign of how she felt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem at all doctor.” Echo smiled and reached out, resting her hand on Angela’s shoulder, the smooth white surface of Echo's body rippling as it changed color and texture. Her body was now a mix of browns and greens of her moth camouflage. “I am adaptable to whatever you may need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angelas eyes wandered down until she reached where a ridged cock now sat between Echos legs. She jerked her eyes back up to Echos face as she bit her lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Echos face didn’t change but her hand moved downwards, a finger catching at the top button of her blouse until it slipped free. Angelas breath hitched as Echo continued down until her whole shirt was open and lace peaked out from beneath. She removed her own trousers, revealing the matching lace briefs beneath, the fabric already wet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open.” Echo pressed her fingers past Angela’s lips and she took them in gratefully. They moved in and out, spit dripping down her chin as Echo pushed them further into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed, moving to dip her hand beneath her briefs but was suddenly stopped by a firm grip. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angela nearly choked on the fingers as she opened her eyes and found Echo much closer now and heat danced through her body. Strong hands pushed her against the table and she let out a low moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…” Echo finally removed her fingers and moved them downwards beneath the band of her briefs and Angela gasped as slender fingers slipped inside her, Echos thumb gently vibrating as it moved across her clit. Her face rested against Echos chest, her fur pressing into her cheek. If it wasn’t for the fact she was trapped between two surfaces she would have fallen due to how weak her legs had become as Echo continued to move inside her. She rocked her hips against the hand, her moans growing louder with every second. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echos chest plate tasted odd but not unpleasant as she licked at it and felt some pride when she heard Echo internal mechanics seem to hum in response. She could feel the soft cock poking into her hip and thought about how it would fill her. The vibrations became faster and she found herself being pushed over the edge and she jerked her hips as she came with a low moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Echo, I need it.” Her body shook as she tried to catch her breath and when the AI removed her fingers Angela suddenly felt empty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taste.” Once again Echos fingers were in her mouth, only this time she could taste herself on them. She groaned around the fingers as she licked away at the remaining taste and Echo pulled them from her mouth with a pop. She could see herself in the reflection of Echos faceplate, her eyes nearly pitch black and skin flushed. Angela was not one for breaking rules or misusing work equipment so it sent a thrill through her to be doing this. If anything it felt more like she was being used by Echo as she shoved her briefs down to the floor with one swift movement before laying her out on the table, Echos head tilted as she admired her work so far. Echo's cock seemed to shift, one hand rested across the plane of Angela's stomach who watched as the cock slowly pushed into her already slick, the small edges sending small jolts through her body. She could feel it change shape inside her, a low vibration as it rested deep inside her. Her breathing was coming fast and she could barely focus on anything that wasn’t the cock inside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to be bred don’t you? You smell of it, oh how you want to be filled until you’re dripping.” Angela looked up at her, mouth agape. Echos voice had changed, a low trill running through her words as if she was able to read Angela's mind. She tried to move her hips but Echo had them in an iron grip and she let out a frustrated sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>just fill me now.” Echo started to move, each thrust hitting just right. She clung to the edge of the table as Echo picked up speed, a constant vibration rubbing against her clit and she could feel once again she was coming, her legs tightening around Echos waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not done.” Angela’s body was already sensitive and the feeling of Echos fingers pinching at her nipples, rolling each bud between cool fingers. Her gasps and the sound of something slick filled the room and Angela suddenly felt something else pushing into her. They moved deep inside her and felt round and with each new thrust another one filled her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Echo please, it feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>you fill me up so well.” Her words were more of a whine than anything and any other time she’d be embarrassed at how pathetic she sounded but something about Echos calmness put her at ease. When Echo pulled out she let out a sigh, almost human like. The faceplate lifted and the hologram flickered as her face rearranged itself. She leaned down until she was at the level of her hips and something that looked like a tongue slipped forward to lick at her clit. Angela jumped and Echos hands came back up to hold her down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hhm.” The tongue pressed itself between her folds and seemed to branch out, snaking its way deep inside her between all the eggs that had been laid in her. Angela threw her head back, tilting her hips against Echos face into the pseudo tongue. It’s unlike anything she had ever felt before and she wanted to chase that feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“:</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck!” And she was coming one last time, chest heaving as she felt herself tighten around the eggs and the feeling of something wet leaking out of her. She laid there, Echo sitting unnaturally still at the end of the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doctor?” Her voice was quiet and something had changed, Angela could only laugh. Who would have thought in all her years of science she’d get to be fucked by an AI who could take on any form she desired. She wondered if she could even move at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do me a favor and grab the plug from the desk drawer.” Echo did as she asked and she placed the soft plug on the table next to her. She plucked it up and reached down to push it inside her, trapping the eggs. When she stood it took her a few moments to get her bearings but with Echos help she was able to put herself back together again. The eggs shifted inside her and she bit at her lip as she tried not to moan. Maybe she should have done this at the end of her shift. Echos faceplate was still up and Angela stood on the tip of her toes to take in her tongue into her mouth where it wrapped around hers leaving slime between them when she pulled away. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again sometime Echo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything you desire, doctor.” They said their goodbyes and Angela sat at her desk once more and when an email popped up from an unknown location she clicked on it in confusion. What showed up on the screen first sent shock then desire through her as she saw it was a recording of Echo fucking her. She let out a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did I do this to myself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>